Smile: The Return of Savannah
by Autobot Guardian
Summary: Hey, this is the first X-Men: Evolution fic I've ever posted! Here's the summary! While a song runs in the background, Savannah, the daughter of the X-Man Wolverine, searches for her father, after being separated from him for over five years. What will happen as she goes through her first day as a student of Bayville High?


**_Me: Hey, guys! This is Autobot Guardian, and I just want you all to know that I am SO excited to be telling a story about how my OC Savannah meets back up with her father after being separated from him and the rest of the family for a little over five years!_**

 ** _Savannah: Hey, what's this I hear about you having me cut my own hair? I like it long!_**

 ** _Me: Oh… um… well, how else are you going to look like a blue-eyed, female version of your father? I mean, come ON! I'm basing this off of a song that conveniently has the right descriptions of a good meeting and school day!_**

 ** _Savannah: Fine. Just be sure that someone figures out how to make a hair growth formula so I can have long hair again._**

 ** _Me: Deal! Well, everyone, time for the disclaimers! Logan, would you mind telling our readers?_**

 ** _Wolverine: Fine. The author doesn't own X-Men: Evolution, or any characters associated. She only owns the OCs. The song 'Smile' is by Cadence Burns, and can be found at .com ._**

 ** _Savannah: Wait, wait, WAIT! SHE OWNS ME?!_**

 ** _Me: Yeah. You don't appear in any movies, and I'm the one that thought up both you and your younger sister. Well, now that the disclaimers are done with, let's get on with the story!_**

 **0o0o0o0o0**

 _Tick tock six o'clock  
There's that old alarm again  
Stand up eyes shut  
Wishing I was sleeping in  
Don't know how I do it  
But somehow I do it everyday  
Just the same_

The black-haired teen moaned, as she heard the buzzing of her alarm clock go off about a foot from her ear. She felt around for the snooze button, and slammed her hand down on it, blessedly silencing the annoying sound. She stood up, her eyes refusing to open, and shuffled over to the small dresser that was in her small apartment.

 _Get dressed still a mess  
Shuffle through the same routine  
White T, blue jeans  
Looking at me beckoning  
Get myself together  
Come whatever just like yesterday  
And every other day_

When Savannah opened the dresser drawer, she pulled out a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt. Putting them on, she ran her fingers through her hip-length hair to try to get the knots out. Then, she was more awake, and started to rush around to try to get all of her supplies ready for her first day at a new high school.

 _As I rush by  
The mirror catches my eye  
And just guess who's smiling back at me_

When she passed the mirror that hung on her wall, she caught sight of her reflection, as well as the family photo she had taped there. Her father was standing beside her mother, wearing a very similar outfit to the one she was wearing right then. His black hair was much shorter than hers, however, and seemed to splay out and point upwards a bit on either side of his head, and his bangs were parted down the middle of his forehead, and hung right above his eyes. When she looked at her own reflection again, she saw her own smile was a lot like her fathers, and she also saw her own hair was much, much longer than her father's. After a few minutes, she had put her hair in a low ponytail, and used a single metal-covered claw to cut it about an inch above the ponytail holder. She caught the hair before it could fall to the floor, and put another hairband on the end so that it wouldn't get tangled. Setting the cut-off ponytail on the table beside her, she messed with her hair until it was in the same style as her father's.

 _So today, no matter what comes my way  
I'll turn it into something I can celebrate  
I'm gonna give the world a shake  
With a smile  
And now, there's nothing that can knock me down  
I'm gonna take whatever comes around  
Take every frown and turn it upside down  
With a smile_

Savannah laughed, while she put the cut-off ponytail in an envelope to send to a hair charity company to be made into a wig for people with cancer. She slipped her black sneakers on her feet, and tied the laces into neat bows. Grabbing her backpack and her envelope, she also grabbed a paper bag with her lunch in it, and ran out of the door to her apartment, turning off her light as she left. She ran over to the nearest public mailbox, and shoved the envelope inside. Then, she ran down the road to the bus stop.

 _Bus stop, doors popped  
Everybody's getting in  
Left right, squeeze tight  
Here's the nine to five again  
Just another day  
But today I'm gonna make a change  
Break the chain_

When the school bus arrived, the doors opened, and she went in with the other teens that were waiting at the stop with her. Savannah had to struggle to find a place to sit, but a teenaged girl with darker skin and brown hair scooted over to let her sit down beside her. When Savannah smiled at her, the girl couldn't help smiling back.

"So, what's your name? I can tell that you're new around here."

"I'm Savannah. Savannah Howlett."

"I'm Amanda. Amanda Sefton. Would you… would you like to be my friend?"

"Sure, Amanda! Hey, look! Is that the school?"

"Yeah. Bayville High. Why are you so excited?" In response, Savannah shrugged.

"Just feel like today is special for me. That's why I just can't wipe this smile off of my face!" The two girls laughed, while the bus pulled up at the school.

 _Made my mind up  
This is something special  
Take the ordinary,  
Gonna make it monumental  
Life is what you make it  
Makin lemons into lemonade  
Ain't it great_

Savannah and Amanda both left the bus, along with the other students. Savannah kept turning in circles, trying to take in all of the sights at the new school. Then, a red-haired teen with green eyes walked over.

"Hi, you must be new here."

"Sure am. I can't believe how BIG this place is!" The red-haired teenaged girl seemed to have a look of confusion and concentration on her face, and then she spoke again.

"You look… familiar. Can I ask you what your name is?"

"Sure, but only if you'll tell me yours. I'm Savannah Howlett."

"That's a nice name. I'm Jean Grey." Then, it seemed as if Jean had realized something. "Now I know why you look familiar! Your appearance is extremely similar to that of one of the people I live with at the Xavier Institute! Does the name Logan mean anything to you?" Savannah whipped her head around, her electric-blue eyes wide with shock.

"Logan?! That's… that's my dad! And you say you live with him?" Savannah's smile grew wider than it was before, and she started chatting animatedly to Jean. "Hey, can you give me my dad's cellphone number? I want to tell him that I'm okay! I haven't seen him for five years!" All the while, Jean's eyes were focused on a pair of gem-encrusted bracers on Savannah's forearms.

"Huh? Oh, right. Here's his number." Jean held out her phone to the black-haired teen, and Savannah quickly typed it in to her own phone.

"Thanks! I'll text him at lunchtime. Come on, I don't want to be late for my first class!" Savannah ran towards the school doors, with Amanda and Jean close behind.

 _As I rush by  
The window catches my eye  
And just guess who's smiling back at me_

Savannah stopped suddenly, backing up a few steps to look at one of the school windows. She could see her reflection, and she quickly took a photo out of her pocket. Jean and Amanda looked at it over her shoulder in curiosity, and saw that it was a family photo. Logan was in it, as was a golden-haired woman, what was obviously a younger version of Savannah, and a smaller golden-haired girl. Then, Savannah's smile grew wider, and she put the photo back into her pocket, and the three girls ran into the school. Savannah went to the Principal's office, and waited for her to call her in.

"You can come in."

"Yes, ma'am." Savannah went in, and waited while the Principal took in her appearance. Then, the woman sighed, and held out a piece of paper.

"Here's your schedule, as well as your locker number. Now, you better get to class."

"Yes, ma'am." Savannah rushed out as quickly as she could without running, and found that her locker was near that of Jean and her friends. There was a brown-haired boy that wore red-tinted shades, a shorter brown-haired girl that wore a very pretty pink jacket over her white shirt, as well as a necklace. There was an African-American boy that, strangely enough, had close-cut blonde hair, and another boy, who was German when she listened to his accent, who had long-ish black hair and dark eyes. There was also a girl with dark makeup that had dual-colored hair, and had her skin covered everywhere except for her head. She even wore gloves. Then, Jean caught sight of Savannah putting her things into her locker, and waved at her.

"Savannah! I want you to meet my friends!" The entire group of teens turned to face the black-haired teen, and Savannah went over after grabbing her History textbook and her backpack.

"Hi, everyone!" Savannah's bright smile seemed to be contagious, because the other started to smile as well.

"Hi! My name's Scott Summers." The boy with the red-tinted shades had spoken, and Savannah, though still smiling, looked at him with confusion in her electric-blue eyes.

"Hey, why do you wear shades indoors?"

"I have an eye condition."

"Fair enough. And who are you?" Savannah looked at the brown-haired girl, who smiled brightly in response to Savannah's bright smile.

"I'm Kitty Pryde. Jean told us that Mr. Logan is your father, is that true?"

"Yeah, but I haven't seen him or anyone else from my family in five years." Savannah's smile seemed to turn a bit sad, but then it brightened again. "Hey, who are the rest of you?" The introductions went quickly. Savannah found out that the girl with dual-colored hair was Rogue, the German teen was Kurt, and the blonde-haired African American was Evan. "It's nice to meet you all!" Then, the bell rang for first period. "Oh! I gotta go to first-period History class!"

"I have that class too, so we'll go together!" Kitty walked beside the taller teen, as they went towards the History class. "So, what grade are you in? How old are you?"

"I'm in the 11th grade. I'm seventeen years old. I was kidnapped by someone I'd rather not think about when I was barely twelve years old, and I've been trying to get back to my family ever since. I've gone from school to school, hoping to land myself in the same community as my family. Looks like I lucked out this time."

"I'd say! Hey, how about you come to the Institute after school to meet up with your father? I'm sure he'll be happy to see you!"

"I think I'll have him come pick me up. I want to see him as soon as possible." Savannah entered the History classroom, and the teacher immediately saw her.

"Ah! You must be the new student, Savannah Howlett, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir. How are you doing today?" The black-haired teen flashed the teacher a dazzling smile, and the teacher also smiled.

"I'm doing great! I'm glad to hear that you are concerned about my well-being. Now, since you obviously have already met Miss Pryde, I'll have you sit at the desk next to her." The teacher pointed to the desk beside the one that Kitty was sitting at, and Savannah immediately went over and sat down.

 **0o0o0o0o0**

 **A Few Hours Later…**

 _So today, no matter what comes my way  
I'll turn it into something I can celebrate  
I'm gonna give the world a shake  
With a smile  
And now, there's nothing that can knock me down  
I'm gonna take whatever comes around  
Take every frown and turn it upside down  
With a smile_

Savannah went to her locker, and grabbed her lunch. She was talking with Jean Grey, who had been in Science class with her, as they walked to the cafeteria. When Savannah entered the room, the others in Jean's group of friends waved them over, and while the red-haired teen went to get some food, the black-haired teen went over to join her new friends. Amanda was there, sitting beside the German boy named Kurt, and Savannah sat down on the African American girl's other side, between her and Scott.

"So, how did classes go for the rest of you?" Savannah was taking her cellphone out of her pocket, while the others were talking.

"Oh, I had to take a test on Physics today. Not really sure how well I did." Scott rubbed the back of his neck, and chuckled nervously. Meanwhile, Savannah was texting to the number that Jean had given her to contact her father with. ' _Hey, can you come pick me up from Bayville High? I believe you know me from a little over five years ago… Dad._ ' The answer came shortly. ' _Savannah?! I can't believe it! I'll come get you after school, all right?_ ' She typed in her answer. ' _Yes, Daddy! See you soon!_ ' Smiling even brighter than before, Savannah put her phone in her pocket, and opened her lunch bag. She had a plain PB&J sandwich, with a small bag of potato chips. The others simply stared, as she ate her meager meal. All the while, there was a smile on the black-haired girl's face.

 **0o0o0o0o0**

 **When School Was Over…**

 _So today, no matter what comes my way  
I'll turn it into something I can celebrate  
I'm gonna give the world a shake  
With a smile  
And now, there's nothing that can knock me down  
I'm gonna take whatever comes around  
Take every frown and turn it upside down  
With a smile_

As Savannah ran out of the school, she saw a brownish-orange motorcycle with yellow flames on it turn into the school parking lot, with a man riding on it. She would recognize that helmet anywhere. When the motorcycle came to a stop, the man got off, and took off his helmet, revealing his face. Unable to restrain herself any longer, Savannah broke out in a full-out run towards him, the heavy pack on her back not slowing her down at all. Logan held out his arms, tears filling his chocolate-brown eyes, and when she was close enough, he wrapped them around her in a hug. Tears of joy streamed down their faces, as Savannah rested her chin on her father's shoulder.

"I missed you so much, father!"

"I missed you too, Savannah." Logan gently rubbed his daughter's back, and he looked past his daughter to see that Scott was taking Kitty, Jean, Evan, and Kurt to his car. After another minute, Logan and his daughter let go of each other, and got onto the former's motorcycle. "You're gonna need this, kid." Logan held out a jaguar-print motorcycle helmet for his daughter, and Savannah happily put it on.

"Thanks, Dad! Let's go!" And the two rode the motorcycle out of sight of the school.


End file.
